


Heat

by Balder12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Kevin Tran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at spn_masquerade for the prompt:  Sam and Kevin are friends but nothing more. Then Sam unexpectedly goes into heat and Kevin is the only alpha around. They end up really enjoying sex together: Sam getting to let go and give up control, Kevin loving the feeling of being in charge after so much uncertainty in his life. Sam is submissive and enjoys being taken care of. Kevin likes being able to repay Sam's kindness and worry towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It’s already so hot at 7 in the morning that Kevin wakes up covered in a sticky sheen of sweat, his t-shirt stuck to his back.  The thin single blanket he’s spread over the hardwood floor feels damp against his skin, and he peels himself away from it with a growing sense of disgust toward the entire, sweltering planet. 

The bare floorboards are pale and shrunken under the relentless sunlight that pours through the windows, and the dust hangs unmoving in the leaden air.  When Kevin and Sam stumbled across this abandoned Kansas farmhouse yesterday afternoon it had seemed like a blessing.  They’d been exhausted from a futile fight with a leviathan, another dead end in Sam’s relentless quest to find out where Dean went after he stabbed Dick Roman.  Dean went to the cold ground in Kevin’s opinion, but Sam is unwilling to consider the possibility that Dean is beyond his reach, and Kevin doesn’t have the heart to suggest it.  Sam has taken care of him in the months since they escaped Dick Roman’s headquarters, and he feels like he owes it to the man to pretend he believes Dean’s out there somewhere, that if they just try hard enough eventually they’ll find him.  He doesn’t know what either one of them will do if that turns out to be wrong.

The house is twenty miles outside a one stoplight town, and seems to have been only recently foreclosed on.  It’s a perfect hideout.  Sam got the electricity and water running while Kevin was still sitting in the car, trying to hack the utilities on his iPhone, but the air conditioner was a rusted out window unit that resisted all attempts to revive it.  Sam was still tinkering with it when Kevin drove the Impala into town for groceries.  Kevin was still new to driving the Impala, and the tight, narrow focus required to handle the standard transmission gave him a headache.  He was tired and thirsty by the time he made it into the air conditioning, and his shopping list quickly boiled down to a pile of fruit that looked thirst-quenchingly juicy, cold beer, and hot pockets. 

When he walked back into the oppressively hot house carrying the groceries his first thought was disappointment that Sam hadn’t fixed the air conditioner.  His second thought wasn’t a thought at all, just a sudden rush of arousal that flushed his skin and made him hard in his pants.  His phone rang as he was setting down the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“So, we need to talk.”   Sam sounded sheepish on the other end of the line.  “It seems like I’m in heat.  Normally it wouldn’t happen for another three months, and I really should’ve noticed it was coming on early.  But . . .”  Sam seemed to be reaching for an explanation he didn’t find.  “I didn’t.  I was in the middle of a hunt and I guess it snuck up on me.  I’m camping out in the master bedroom upstairs.”  

The past few days suddenly made a lot more sense.  The absent-minded tenderness with which Sam had stroked his hair or wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the softness in his smile that made Kevin’s stomach flip over, the glow that glimmered around him, luring Kevin to touch, taste, kiss.  He’d felt an instant of disappointment when he labeled the feeling—not special after all, just a cheap biochemical trick—but he’d shoved it down and tried to play the adult he didn’t feel like he was.

“Do you want me to leave?”  He was nineteen and he’d never been alone with an omega in heat before, but he knew it wasn’t normal for an alpha to hang out in the same house with one if they weren’t planning to have sex.   

“Where would you go?”  Sam asked.  It was an excellent question.  They had little money, and Sam was the one who knew how to hustle pool and cheat at poker.  Kevin could drive into town, eat out of garbage cans, and sleep in the Impala for a week, assuming he didn’t get arrested for vagrancy, but that was pretty much the extent of his resourcefulness.  There weren’t a lot of options.

Before he could answer Sam said, “Don’t worry about it.  I’ll stay up here, you stay down there.  I’ll call you before I come down to get something to eat.  It’ll be fine.”

So Kevin did as he was told.  He made it through the afternoon all right, playing around online—thank God Sam got the electricity working before he went into full-on heat—but now that it’s morning the internet has lost its charms.  He can’t even smell Sam downstairs anymore, but the heat hormones seem to have seeped into his blood anyway, leaving him too restless and horny to concentrate on research or video games.  He paces around in the unfurnished rooms, jerks off, and takes cold showers that make him feel better by briefly lifting the oppressive blanket of heat, leaving him even hornier than he was before.  It sucks.

Sometime around 11am he goes to the refrigerator to get a beer.  If Sam were around he’d hassle Kevin for drinking in the morning, but he’s not, and Kevin figures it’s a harmless indulgence.  Maybe it’ll take the edge off his desperate, useless lust.  He’s standing in front of the open refrigerator, looking at the beers and basking lazily in its coolness, when he hears a heavy thud over his head.  It seems to come from the room that Sam’s in.

Kevin looks up at the ceiling.  “Everything okay up there?” he asks.  No answer.  The silence makes him nervous.  He shuts the refrigerator without getting a beer.  “Sam, what’s up?” he calls at the top of his voice.  He doesn’t get a response.

He runs up the rickety wooden stairs and knocks on the door of Sam’s bedroom.  He doesn’t want to walk in unannounced.  What if Sam’s jerking off or something?  “Hey, I don’t want to bother you, but I’m worried.  Just tell me to fuck off and I’ll leave.”

Still nothing.  Omegas don’t die from heat, do they?  He’s pretty sure that’s an urban legend, but he has no firsthand experience, and it scares the hell out of him that Sam’s not answering.   He turns the door handle.  “Okay, I’m coming in.” 

When he opens the door he’s hit by the raw, overwhelming smell of Sam’s heat.  He’s instantly hard, and he aches to find the nearest warm omega body.  When he gets a look at Sam, though, it checks his lust with fear.  The guy is wrecked, and not in a sexy way.  He’s curled up on the floor in the fetal position in nothing but boxer shorts, his hair damp with sweat, simultaneously flush and wan, and shaking like he’s cold in the middle of a room that feels like an oven.

Kevin runs up and lays a hand on his neck.  He’s hot enough to fry an egg on.  Omegas run fever-hot when they’re in heat, their metabolism in overdrive.  A 95 degree house with no air conditioning is the worst place an omega could possibly ride this out.  He’s pissed at himself for not thinking about it, and he’s pissed at Sam for not saying anything. 

Sam flinches away from his touch, and curls in tighter on himself.  “I’m fine,” he mutters.  He doesn’t make eye contact with Kevin.  “Leave me alone.  I’m fine. I’m fine.”  He looks terrified.

Kevin wants to plaster himself against Sam, wants to melt into him, but he swallows the urge.  This is his friend, and he’s not okay.  He wonders what people have done to him over the years to make him so afraid. 

“Hey, it’s me.  Kevin.  Your friend?”  He tries to make eye contact and gets it for a second, enough to feel like maybe Sam knows who’s talking.  “Let’s get you in a cold bath, okay?  To get your temperature down?”

Sam nods a little and lets Kevin pull him to his feet.  He staggers and clutches at Kevin to stay vertical.   Kevin walks him to the bathroom blushing, hating himself for enjoying the way Sam clings to his t-shirt for support.  Stripping Sam naked seems destined to make both of them even more uncomfortable, so he encourages Sam to step into the tub and sit down with his boxers on, and turns on the cold water.  He figures he should probably run downstairs and get ice, but once the water’s running he’s reluctant to leave Sam alone with it.  He’s so passive and out of touch with what’s happening that it seems possible he could drown while Kevin was downstairs screwing with the ice maker.  He’s not willing to risk it.  The water that comes out of the tap is blessedly cold.  He hopes it’s enough.

Sam tenses when the water touches his skin, and then relaxes into it.  The smell of his heat fades as the bath washes away his sweat, leaving only a faint electric tingle of possibility in the air.  Kevin scoops up the water in his hands and combs it through Sam’s sweaty hair, his fingers scraping gently against Sam’s scalp.  Sam makes a soft groan that’s almost a purr and tips his head into Kevin’s hand, nuzzling his palm. 

“Feeling better?”  Kevin asks, and enjoys the rough scrape of Sam’s stubble against his hand. 

“Yeah,” Sam says, and when he opens his eyes his gaze is lucid.  “Sorry.  I should’ve prepared better for this, I shouldn’t have –“

Kevin cuts him off.  “Dude, it’s okay.  You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.  You had to talk me out of a warded closet once, and that’s way more embarrassing than this.  I just wish you’d felt like you could ask me if you needed something.”

Sam’s hand slips out of the bath and lands on Kevin’s cheek, dripping cold water down his sticky t-shirt.  “I know.  I just, I’ve had bad experiences in the past.  With alphas, with sex.  It’s not about you.   I think you’re wonderful.  You know that, right?”

Kevin nods against the weight of Sam’s hand, although he’s not at all sure he knew that until this moment.  He feels like he could cry, and he silently curses the hormones Sam’s unleashed in him.

“Let’s get you out of there,” Kevin says, because that’s a practical thing he can do.  “And then I’ll bring you some ice and water, and something to eat, okay?”       

Sam allows Kevin to guide him out of the bath, and to settle him on a blanket.  Kevin runs downstairs and grabs all the fruit, ice, and bottled water he can find.

Kevin throws a bottle of water to Sam as soon as he walks back through the door, and Sam chugs it down, the rapid, delicate motions of his throat seductive in ways Kevin would rather not consider.  Sam looks up at him, and his gaze is hungry.  “You can sit down, you know,” he says.  “If you want.”

Kevin settles beside him.   The heat smell is back, heavy on the thick, still air, making Kevin feel hotter and dizzier than he already does.  He aches to crawl inside Sam’s skin.  Instead he grabs an ice cube out of the bowl and lays it against the back of Sam’s neck.

“This should help you stay cool.”  An icy trickle rolls down Sam’s spine and he shivers.  Kevin drags the ice cube over Sam’s shoulders, and across the fluttering line of his throat.  Sam settles back against Kevin’s chest, sighing and gasping as Kevin draws meaningless patterns on his skin. 

Kevin uses the last, drippy remains of the ice against the back of his own neck, cooling himself as the heat of Sam’s body curls against his chest. 

“You should probably eat something,” Kevin says against Sam’s damp head.  Sam peers up at him without moving.  He takes that as a yes.

He maneuvers to get ahold of the fruit as best he can without sliding out from under Sam’s weight, and manages to grab an orange.  Sam rests against his chest as he peels apart the sections, and Kevin can feel the acceleration of his breathing.  Kevin holds a dripping section of orange in front of Sam’s lips, scared he’ll be rejected.  Sam leans forward and takes it from him, tongue deliberately lingering to lick the juice from his hand.  Kevin feeds Sam the rest of the orange that way, savoring the warmth of Sam’s mouth around his fingers and the hundred little points where Sam’s bare skin is pressed against his own.

Kevin is painfully hard.  Sam tips his head up to catch his eyes.  “I didn’t ask you to help me through this,” he says.  Kevin nods.  They’re friends, and that’s enough.  If he keeps telling himself that, maybe he’ll believe it.  “You deserve to have your first time be special,” Sam says.  “With someone you love.  Someone your own age.” 

Kevin laughs in spite of himself.  “I don’t know anyone my own age.”  He looks down at the man curled up against his chest, sweaty, disheveled, and mostly naked.  The man who rescued him from the leviathan, who coaxed him out of closets, who made him sandwiches when he forgot to eat.  “And I think you’re plenty special.” 

He takes Sam’s face in his hands and kisses him.  Sam’s lips are sweet and sticky with remnant of the orange Kevin fed him, and the soft pressure of his tongue sharpens Kevin’s longing, makes him want to fuck his way inside Sam’s body.   

“I want you,” Sam says.  His skin is feverish under Kevin’s fingers, and his breathing his harsh and irregular. 

“Are you sure?”  He needs to be clear on that, because if Sam hates him when this is over he doesn’t know what he’s going to do with himself.

Sam smiles up at him, and there’s an edge of humor there that Kevin finds more reassuring than any grand statement.  “Really, really sure.  Fucking knot me already.”

Kevin strips off his t-shirt and shorts in fast, jerky motions.  He wants to look commanding and sexy, but the shirt gets stuck on his head for several agonizingly awkward seconds, and by the time he’s got his clothes off he’s just relieved to be naked.  At least Sam’s sodden boxers slide off easily. 

“I don’t really know . . .” Kevin admits when he’s got Sam spread out under him. 

Sam clutches at his shoulders and writhes against him.  “There’s literally nothing you could do to me right now I wouldn’t enjoy.  You’ll figure it out.”

And Kevin does.  Sam’s slick and easy to slide inside.  Kevin is cautious at first, afraid of hurting him, but Sam rocks his hips, forcing him to give more and harder, and Kevin obliges.  He pounds into Sam, flush and desperate, tugging at his long wet hair and baring his neck for love bites while Sam whines and twists beneath him.  He knots too soon, like the overeager virgin he is, and he’s already blushing hot with embarrassment when he feels Sam come around his swelling knot with a soft, trembling roll of his spine.       

Kevin feels sleepy and peaceful in the aftermath, but he can’t quite shake off his worry.  “Was it good?” he asks.  Sam stretches lazily beneath him and presses him closer with the leg wrapped around his waist.  “Amazing,” he says, blinking slowly.  “Perfect.”  He yawns.

Kevin fumbles for the bowl of ice, reaching as far as he can while he’s still tied to Sam.  He gets his hand on one of the melting cubes and lets it drip across Sam’s chest before he brings it down to touch his nipple.  Sam shivers under him.  “I think maybe I overheated you,” Kevin says with a grin.  He switches the ice over to the other nipple.  “I’ve got a responsibility to keep you cool, you know.”


End file.
